Dizzy
by GothicPenguin367
Summary: While Taichi is excessively drunk, he remembers Sora's betrayal and the one who was there to pick up the pieces. Taichi is surprised by his newfound feelings for this introverted computer genius. Taishiro with hints of Taichi/Sora and Yamato/Sora


Dizzy.

That's what Taichi was at this time. He didn't remember ever being this drunk before. As surroundings evaded his consciousness, he lay back on the cushioned bench of the local pub and smirked slightly.

What a difference. Alcohol can turn the most depressing situation into a hardly memorable moment.

He had not intended to drink so much when he had agreed to this. Mimi and Jyou had innocently invited him out for a celebration drink to commemorate their personal anniversary, along with the rest of their tight circle of friends, excluding a few. Hikari and Takeru had been deemed too young for such an event, and had merely accompanied them to the dinner. Koushiro had also left after the meal, making a point to avoid alcohol.

Koushiro. Koushiro Izumi. That name. That face. That…

The boy fascinated Taichi. What was it about him? His knowledge? Taichi respected it, but no, that's not what he was thinking of. A slight thought flickered across his brain. Koushiro's… beauty? No, Taichi thought as he shook his head lightly, that's not the right word.

He had heard it said that it was the little things that were to be loved about someone. The way Koushiro's brow creased when he was in concentration. The way he'd press his fingers to his temples when he was confused. The way he'd lean on the palm of his hand when even he was bored by something. Although generally the objects of Koushiro's boredom were not the same as Tai's. Yet that did not matter to Tai.

Opposites attract? That was a common conception. Taichi agreed with the phrase in this sense. Koushiro was Taichi's opposite. The introverted genius, who found solace in his computer, against himself, a more considered extroverted boy, who enjoyed sports more than anything else. So Tai supposed this myth was true.

Taichi leaned his head back against the wall as he lifted another bottle to his lips, drowning himself in the toxins. This was not meant to happen. Tai… falling for… Koushiro? It was just ridiculous, or so he thought.

Tai wasn't gay. That was something he had always been so sure of. Yet… then how could this happen? His mind had been plagued by nothing but the red-haired boy for a month now. He had always been so secure. Yet now he was as far away from that as he thought he could be.

He looked around him, his gaze passing over foreign faces and his ears ignoring the foreign sounds. His eyes finally settled on a familiar face. She was laughing.

Sora Takenouchi. She was laughing. Tai scowled and downed the remains of his bottle while staring at her. Her. How could she be laughing? After all she had put him through… and what she was still doing to him. She was supposed to be his 'girlfriend'… are there any rules that accompany that term? Taichi had always thought that there obviously were, yet, as Tai discovered, Sora had different ideas, when he unveiled her and Yamato violating a clear law of dating in Tai's bedroom at his own birthday party.

Tai deduced that Sora had assumed the relationship was over; by the way she was openly laughing and flirting with Yamato before his eyes. Tai was not sorry – he didn't need her. He didn't need anyone.

_Except Koushiro…_ his mind told him. Tai shook this away. He shouldn't allow himself to think of his best friend like that. He and Hikari were the only ones who had been there for Tai that night. After Tai had, in a fit of rage, physically assaulted Yamato and verbally attacked Sora, and practically forcing them out the door, Taichi couldn't help but break down before the rest of his guests. Takeru had run after his brother, while Jyou and Mimi, uncomfortable with the current situation, created some excuse to leave the apartment. Hikari had hurried to clean up the mess created from the events, and to make supposedly comforting snacks and drinks for him. Taichi had merely sat on his sofa in silence, tears running down his face. Koushiro had been the one to remain beside him. He sat with him all night, and just listened. Listened to Taichi's rants and verbal attacks of his 'so-called friends' and to his… tears. Why was it that Tai only ever allowed himself to cry in front of Koushiro? He would never in front of anyone else, but with Koushiro… it was alright. Koushiro didn't talk, just sat with him and comforted him silently. His mere presence managed to slow Tai's rasping breaths after the immediate incident. Koushiro did not even complain when Tai grasped his hand, gulping down his tears. That night… he realised what truly mattered. _Who_ truly mattered. It wasn't Sora, who had so easily betrayed him. Or Yamato, what a good friend he had turned out to be, as Taichi muttered bitterly to Koushiro that night. No… it was neither of those people. It was the one who stayed behind to help clean up the mess they had made. Hikari and… Koushiro.

The name burned through Tai's intoxicated lips, and he audibly began to repeat the name while pulling himself to his feet. Intending to head to the bar to buy yet another drink, he felt a hand against his chest. He looked up into the face of the hand's owner. Yamato. Tai's body instantly filled with a white hot rage as he glared at the blonde, who merely smirked back at him.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" He laughed slightly, moving me slightly backwards towards my seat.

No. Tai would not let him win. Not again. Tai forced his clenched fists against Yamato's nose, and roared, "What has it got to do with you?" In surprise, Yamato tumbled backwards onto the floor, looking up at the glowering Taichi. A female shriek was heard as Sora ran to the blonde's aid.

"Tai, what the hell?" She screamed. "He's bleeding!" Indeed, Yamato's nose was bleeding profusely, yet Taichi did not care. He looked at Yamato – he felt nothing. He looked at Sora – he felt nothing. They were nothing to him now.

"Why don't you just kiss him better, Princess?" he retorted, before violently shoving the pub doors open, and storming out into the cold lone street.

_Please review! Let me know if you want me to continue this._


End file.
